


Family

by askthealien



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askthealien/pseuds/askthealien
Summary: Reader having kids with Jared?





	Family

God, Jared never planned on having kids. When you got together neither of you cared much, so you never spoke about it, much. But when you missed your period thoughts swirled through his head. ‘What if I’ll be a bad dad?’ He paced back and forth outside of the bathroom. ‘What if I’ll be a great one?’ When you came out that little pink sign told him that his entire life was about to change.

After nine months of preparing the nursery and planning everything out to the letter Oscar Anthony Kleinman was born. Jared cried, though he wouldn’t admit it later. His world spun when he held that child. He was the proudest father ever. His son was strapped to his chest in a carrier during every outing and his favorite times were when he and Oscar would get up early and make you breakfast. To be honest, Oscar wasn’t much help, but he was great company.

At Oscar’s first birthday, Jared took video of the whole thing. For six months his phone background was a picture of the cake smeared all over his boy’s face. The three of you went on vacation twice a year. You decided you wanted him to see as much of the world as possible. Too many nights were spent with Oscar falling asleep between the two of you on a plane or in a hotel bed.

You were the only one who could get Oscar to sleep. When you were working late nights Jared would call you so you could sing him to sleep. Jared would spend hours reading every book in the house. He’d make special night time snacks and even tuck your son in really well, but none of it worked until you sang to him.

When Oscar was three you had to send him to preschool and it nearly killed Jared. The first day he watched the clock the whole day at work. You two were there an hour early to pick him up. He came home with stories of playing tag and finding friends at lunch. A part of you was proud and another part of you was sad. It got easier as the days went by, within three weeks you were missing Oscar less and looking forward to his stories more. That was when you found out you were expecting baby number 2.

Four years and two months after you had Oscar you were in the same hospital bed. Jared brought your son up to the hospital so he could meet his new sibling. After telling him that he had to be really careful and really quite he walked in. His instructions went out the window, but as he sat with his sister, Amelia Penelope Kleinman, on his lap, and Jared mere inches away, you couldn’t help but thank god for your family.

You two tag teamed sleep time for the next year. You’d sing to Oscar, Jared would read to Amelia. The only time you got to be alone was in the mornings as you made chocolate chip pancakes. It wasn’t long before Oscar started Kindergarten. Jared and you started working half days at home so you could be around the kids more.

Jared started Oscar on Star Wars at six-years-old. “Old enough to understand, but young enough to believe.” He said. For months afterward your little townhouse was turned into a hellscape of legos and lightsabers and pillows thrown about all the while your son quoted the popular franchise. Meanwhile you and Jared tried to remind Oscar that he needed to pick up his toys so that Amelia didn’t eat them.

When Amelia turned 3 you decided to only send her to daycare for half a day. She could meet other kids, but you could still spend her earliest years with her. A few months later Oscar came home with a very long, very wordy letter from his school. He was to be transferred, effective immediately to the local school for gifted students. After a few x-men jokes, Jared acknowledged how proud he was.

A year later your husband and you sat down during Hanukkah and showed your kids all of the superhero movies you could get your hands on. Oscar had seen a few before, but this was intense. Amelia was instantly taken by them, not pulling her attention away for a second, except to sleep. She didn’t even stop when you ordered pizza or her favorite chocolate ice cream. Her life changed by seeing those heroes. The next month at school she was asked to write about what she wanted to be when she grew up. She wrote about Black Widow. While you worried a bit about your 4 year old wanting to be a Russian assassin, you were thrilled she had a woman to look up to

Years went by with drop offs to different schools. Spending a week in the summer in Paris and spending Hanukkah between your families. Eventually, your children went to the same high school, though only for a year. Oscar graduated and went to Columbia as pre-med. On his high school graduation day Jared cried, though he wouldn’t admit it, because half of his world was leaving him.

Amelia took off four years later. She moved to London with her high school girlfriend to work as a journalist. Your once pigtailed child was now all grown up. Another piece of your heart left you and you and Jared had only each other. Not that you were unhappy. The two of you spent every Friday as your movie nights and every Saturday having dinner with Oscar. Amelia called on Sunday nights, though timezones were always a little off.

After years that went by faster than you wanted Oscar and Amelia were both married. You were now grandparents to three amazing kids. Oscar and his wife had a boy and a girl and Amelia and her wife had a daughter. The kids spent every summer in your home and you felt the pain of losing your children subside by the joy of seeing them be parents.


End file.
